The Day of the Flash Pt 2
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Slade Wilson and Reverse Flash vs. Oliver Queen and Barry Allen... will this be the end of everyone's favourite Archer and Speedster or will they find the strength to win? Will it affect the engagement of Iris and Barry?


The Day of the Flash Pt: 2

(Here is Part 2, Please enjoy)

The underground, Slade Wilson waited for Reverse Flash to bring him the materials he needed, in the corner a middle aged man was tied up and gagged, he was wearing a white over coat which showed he was some sort of chemist able to mix up ingredients for the Mirakuru, ever since he was locked on Lian Yu by Oliver Queen in that prison he dreamt of vengeance.

He regretted not killing him sooner but this time he was not going to make the same twice, this time he was going to kill Oliver Queen once and for all.

Reverse Flash arrived a few minutes later placing the stuff on the work bench before turning to Slade "Now what" he said, his dark voice vibrating.

Slade finished sharpening his blade before turning to the tied man in the corner "First he's going to make the Mirakuru, just enough for me… then we are going to need bait" he grabbed the man and threw him against the workbench "get to work!" he ordered.

The chemist began to work, mixing the ingredients together before finally replicating the procedure on how to make the Mirakuru, Reverse Flash took the needle after strapping Slade on the medical bed and slowly inserted the needle into his arm; the Mirakuru filled Slade Wilson's blood stream.

Slade cried and screamed in agony as blood seeped from his eyes and nose as Reverse Flash killed the Scientist, Slade became still for a few minutes before finally opening his eyes, he felt more stronger than ever before, breaking the straps holding him down he slammed his fist into the wall.

"It's time" he walked off followed by Reverse Flash.

Barry and Iris:

Barry woke up the next morning and smiled softly as he brushed Iris hair, she moaned out snuggling deeper against his body as the light from the rising sun shined through the window.

"Morning Beautiful" he whispered into her ears and she smiled softly "Morning handsome"

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's shoulder and pulled him closer to her, kissing softly as he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her waist, Iris moaned in delight and the kiss slowly turned more frantic and passionate until the sound of Barry's phone buzzed to life "Urgh this better be good" Barry complained causing Iris to giggle softly as she watched him grab his phone.

"This better be good Cisco" Barry complained.

"Barry, get down to Star Labs now, we've got a problem" Cisco said, he sounded troubled.

"Barry, what is it?" Iris asked and Barry looked to Iris and shrugged "I don't know, but Cisco sounded troubled" he slid out of bed and went to the bathroom as Iris grabbed her clothing while Barry got ready before speeding back into the room.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be ready soon" she kissed him and Barry smiled watching her enter the room, an idiotic grin plastered all over his face.

Star Labs:

Barry sped into the room and lowered Iris to her feet before looking for Cisco, Joe, Wells and Oliver while Iris showed her ring off to Laurel and Felicity.

"Ok guys, what's going on" Barry asked noticing the look on Oliver's face and knew it was going to be good.

"Barry, he's back" Joe said.

Barry raised an eyebrow confused "Who… Snart?"

Cisco shook his head "Reverse Flash"

Barry closed his eyes and ran hands through his hair, he had dreaded this day for a long time.

Oliver decided to weigh in on that point "And he busted out an old friend of mine… Slade Wilson"

"Wait… the guy you were trapped on the island with?" Barry asked knowing he had attacked Cisco and Caitlin in Starling City.

Oliver nodded his head "Joe and Cisco were filling me in on this Reverse Flash… it looks like their joining up to kill us both"

"You beat Slade before, you can do it again" Barry said "But Reverse Flash, he is faster and stronger than me, I can't beat him"

"Because you're holding onto the fear, the fear you felt as a child in that room all those years ago, you're letting it rule your life and hold you back but this time will be different though" Oliver said walking over to the table in the corner where 4 sticks lay.

"How?" Barry asked confused.

Oliver picked up 2 Sticks and handed them to Barry "Because I'm going to train you?" he grabbed his own sticks.

"This is going to be awesome" Cisco said excited.

Barry rolled his eyes before following his friend into the room where Iris, Caitlin and Felicity were, every one watched as Oliver slipped his shirt off revealing his scarred chest.

Barry slipped his own off knowing the rules before stepping onto the mat.

"You rely mostly on your speed to do the job, but when facing those more powerful than ourselves, more direct action is needed… I'm going to teach you to fight, and not just fight but to embrace the fear that keeps you from beating this man in yellow" Oliver readied himself as did Barry, Oliver and Barry stood still for a second and soon Oliver struck at Barry, Barry blocked hit after hit but was caught off guard when a hit landed on the side of his leg sending him to his knee.

"Argh ow!" Barry complained and Oliver rolled his eyes "Don't be a baby, you have accelerated healing"

"It still hurt" he complained.

"Reverse Flash will not give you a chance to complain" Oliver pulled Barry to his feet and readied himself for the next round, Barry and Oliver trained for an hour before taking a break.

After a while:

Oliver and Barry were training when the news hit them, hostages were held in the bank 4 blocks from Star Labs, the video message of Slade Wilson came onto the screens "Arrow and The Flash, as you can see me and my acquaintance has some hostages so here's what you're going to do. You're going to meet me and my yellow speedster at the location provided at the bottom of the video… then I will drive my sword through your heart" Reverse Flash smirked and then the video disconnected.

Oliver Looked to Barry "we're nowhere near ready so we are going to have to rely on team work"

Felicity did some digging "Uh Oliver, we got a problem"

Oliver looked to her "What is it Felicity?" he asked curiously.

"Some Lab equipment and materials were stolen" she looked to him scared and he knew "It better not be what I think it is" she nodded and he looked at the screen "All the stuff to make the Mirakuru"

Cisco and Caitlin smiled heading into the next room and handed Oliver a long wrapped cloth.

Oliver gave them a confused look before opening, wrapped inside the cloth was 4 green arrows with a stronger tensile tip with an unpleasant odour coming off them, Oliver smiled recognising the odour quickly.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked and Cisco looked happy nodding his head.

"Well after we found out you were the Arrow, I decided to make an Arrow 3times the tensile strength and coated over completely with the cure to the Mirakuru" Cisco replied and Oliver looked to the Arrows and shook Cisco's hand "Thanks"

Barry smiled softly and went over to his suit and changed "You ready Oliver?" he asked.

Oliver put his hood up and placed his new Anti Mirakuru arrows in his quiver before turning to Barry "Lets go"

Flash and Arrow vs. Reverse Flash and Death Stroke:

Flash and Oliver stood in the centre of the street, the police had the street blocked off so nobody would get hurt during the fighting, the hostages had gotten free thanks to Joe.

Slade and Reverse Flash arrived a few seconds afterwards.

"You ready to die!" Slade shouted to Oliver who had a Anti Mirakuru arrow ready to fire on his compound bow.

"Time to die Flash" Reverse Flash sped at Barry who dived to the side and the fight began for the 2 speedsters, Oliver and Slade began their fight, Slade slicing away at Oliver trying to hit him but kept missing him, Oliver fired his arrow but Slade dodged it.

Barry and Reverse Flash continued their fighting, Barry once again on the losing end of the battle, his training was nowhere near complete but there was no time to finish it, Reverse Flash got Barry into a choke hold and Barry began to gasp for air… Oliver saw this and kicked Slade away before drawing an explosive Arrow and fired at the ground behind Reverse Flash, the force of the explosion sent Barry and Reverse to the ground but Barry was free from the hold.

Barry turned to Oliver who nodded to him and returned to fight Slade, Barry looked to Reverse Flash advancing on him, Barry's mind went through everything that brought him here till he reached the ultimate moment, the moment Iris said yes to Marry him, he felt a surge of power run through him as he got to his feet "No more fear, no more holding back" he said determined and he ran at Reverse Flash and resumed their match, Barry's newfound strength caught Reverse Flash off guard and soon he was hit with everything Barry had. Barry was no longer speeding, he was like a ghost: Reverse Flash could not see him coming, blood splattered the walls as Barry went all out.

Oliver was not fairing any better against his opponent, he had used all his Anti Mirakuru Arrows except one witch was laying on the ground on the other side of the street, Slade gripped Oliver's neck and lifted him off the ground, Oliver tried breaking free but he couldn't move.

Barry looked back as Reverse Flash escaped, Barry had a choice to either go after Reverse Flash or help Oliver, and he chose to save his friend.

Grabbing the Anti Mirakuru arrow off the ground he turned to Slade Wilson "HEY!" he yelled vibrating his voice, Slade released Oliver's neck and turned to Barry.

"You think you can beat me?" Slade readied himself as he snarled, Barry knew he probably couldn't so he did the next best thing. As Slade advanced Barry looked to Oliver and nodded his head, Oliver gripped his bow and got to his feet ready.

Barry threw the Arrow to Oliver and let Slade grab his throat, Slade lifted the speedster off the ground. Oliver grabbed the Anti Mirakuru Arrow in mid-air and drew back his bow "SLADE!" he yelled, Slade dropped Barry and turned but not fast enough, Oliver released the arrow and it slides through Slade shoulder, the cure entered his blood stream.

"What… What have you done to me?" Slade asked confused.

Oliver smiled as he brought his bow back and slammed it into Slade's face, he span around and was his but a speeding uppercut from Barry knocking him out for the count.

The Reverse Flash and Slade Wilson was defeated, although Reverse Flash escaped, Barry knew he will catch him next time.

Star Labs:

Barry and Everyone was celebrating a job well done and also Barry's and Iris's engagement, it had been a long day for them all and soon Oliver and his team said a final goodbye to Barry and the others before leaving.

Barry and Iris's apartment:

Barry stood by the window looking at the City before him, he had a tough fight but he won although he was worried Reverse Flash's next visit.

Iris turned his to face her and pulled him into a loving hug "I love you so much Bear"

"I love you too Iris" he replied and started to kiss her softly.

"Come… time for bed" Iris said and Barry looked confused for a second.

"Bit early isn't it, it's still light outside" Barry said and Iris raised her eyes brows and gave him a look that made him turn as red as his Flash suit "Ohhhhh" he drawled out.

Iris laughed "Well, you coming or not?" she asked and without warning Barry sped up to her and lifted her into his arms before speeding them into the bedroom, Iris's and Barry's laughter could be heard from the closed door.

Their future shining brighter than ever before.

(Hope you enjoy Part 2, another Fanfic coming soon 'The Speedsters wedding' and 'The Dark Flash' thank you for following and enjoying my previous Flash fics)

Lycanboy666


End file.
